Small Miracles
by Lo613
Summary: In which a question is asked, a question is answered, and Donna is taken by surprise multiple times.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know what it is with me and delayed stories as of late. I've had this two shot finished since *checks date*July second. Oops. Oh well, it's u now, I guess. Go forth and enjoy! Disclaimer- No, I don't own Doctor Who. I do, however, as of recently, own an Angels and Airwaves CD. But that's it.**

* * *

Donna watched as the Doctor preformed maintenance on the TARDIS console, throwing off impossible amounts of energy, and talking at a mile a minute. She was amazed, she really was, at just how energetic the Doctor could be. He was, what, 907? He was an ancient, 907 year old alien, with the physical body of a 27 year old, and the energy levels of a six year old child hyped up on sugar.

incredible.

"You, are absolutely ancient." Donna stated, continuing to watch the Doctor as he continued to work and babbled on about temporal mechanics. There was a momentary pause in his rapid fire speech where there were the only sounds were clicks and clangs while the Time Lord repaired his ship.

"Well, I'm 907. Suppose you could say that." He eventually replied, voice light.

"Is 907, you know, old for a Time Lord?" Donna asked.

More metallic noises.

"Um...no. Not really. Not at all, actually." Answered the Doctor.

"How old is old for a Time Lord then?"

"Middle age is about 7000. Old...Professer Chronotis was 13,000. That's considered to be really old for a Time Lord. So yeah. I would be considered a rebellious teenager by other Time Lords right now."

"...Wow..." Said Donna, trailing off.

"What?" Questioned the Doctor, the top half of his body still covered by the console.

"You're going to live for a really long time. Like a ridiculously long time. For thousands of years."

Silence, save a few more clacks.

"Doctor?"

"Hmm?"

"When's your birthday?"

The Doctor laughed.

"Where did this come from, then?" He questioned, removing himself from beneath the console and leaning on it instead.

"Just curious."

"...You know what's funny? Human years and Time Lord years were the same. I mean, we had different names for our months and days and pretty much everything else on top of that, but out years were the equivalent to 365 human days. There are similarities like that ll throughout the universe. It's fascinating."

Donna arched an eyebrow at this tangent and continued to stare at the Doctor. The Time Lord gave a sheepish grin and rubbed at the back of his neck some.

"My birthday is June sixth." He said, standing up and brushing himself off, ignoring the spot of oil that stained his face, hands, and exposed forearms.

"June sixth." Donna repeated, stunned.

"Yep." Said the Doctor, popping the 'P' as usual.

"It's June fifth." Donna said, pointing her words. The Doctor glanced at her, expression blank.

"Yes. Yes it is." He replied, somewhat uncertainly.

"Your birthday is _tomorrow._" Donna pressed further.

"Yes." Said the Doctor, nodding slightly all the while.

"When were you planning on telling me that your birthday was tomorrow?"

"I...wasn't?"

Donna scoffed.

"What, you were just going to drop it on me tomorrow?"

"Ah...Still no, I'm afraid."

Another scoff, slightly more acid this time around.

"So you just weren't going to tell me that it was your birthday. At all."

"Sounds about right."

Donna fixed the Time Lord with a disbelieving stare.

"You weren't going to tell me."

Under the redhead's gaze, the Doctor squirmed slightly.

"Um, no?"

"...You unbelievable, bloody idiot."

"Thanks." Said the Doctor, rather dryly. "What's the occasion?"

"We're _friends." _Donna explained, not understanding how the man before her could rattle off any random fact in the known universe within a second of being asked to, but could still be so oblivious to the most basic social norms. "Friends tell each other things like this." Pause. "Remind me how you didn't know this?"

The Doctor gave a small shrug.

"Don't know. It's not I've ever really been asked about it before..."

"Really? Never?" Donna asked, clearly surprised. The Doctor shook his head in negative response. "Do you ever celebrate your birthday?"

At this, the Doctor actually laughed.

"No. I don't-...Not ever, I don't think."

"Not even back on Gallifrey?"

"Nobody wanted to celebrate my birthday back on Gallifrey, Donna."

"Well why not?"

"I wasn't-...I didn't really have any friends. Except Koschei. When he wasn't trying to kill me."

Ignoring the somewhat disturbing and probably true claim about the Doctor's singular and homicidal friend back on his home planet, Donna pressed on.

"You've never celebrated it?"

"No."

"Well that's gonna change." Donna declared. The Doctor looked taken aback at this.

"I'm sorry?" He asked, slightly stunned.

"We're celebrating tomorrow."

The Doctor's eyes widened as he wordlessly resumed repairing his TARDIS.

* * *

**I've got the second and final part written and will go to type it right after I get this posted, so it should only be a few days until that's up. Until then, why not leave a review? Even if you don't, thanks for reading, have a fantastic day, and DFTBA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here would be the second and final installment for this story. Enjoy! Disclaimer-...*jams to Angels and Airwaves CD***

* * *

Donna Noble awoke with a small start, sitting up in her bed and swinging her legs over said piece of furniture. She stood up, found a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, slipped them on, and in no time flat was out of her room, working her way through the TARDIS hallways, set and ready to go on whatever adventure might occur on this particular day.

Which just happened to be a certain Time Lord's 908th birthday.

Knowing the odds were in favor of her friend being in the console room, with no doubt in her mind that he was adjusting wires and causing small explosions in the process, Donna stepped into the control room and glanced around for a moment, her gaze settling on the Doctor, who, as she had suspected, was circling his beloved ship's console, flipping the occasional switch.

"So, Spaceman." Donna started, effectively grabbing the Time Lord's attention.

"What are we up to today?" She asked. The Doctor shrugged some.

"Another day in the TARDIS, I suppose. I was thinking that we could stop at Axios IV, fantastic planet, you would love it there-" He broke off, this fact due mostly to Donna and her by this time waving hand.

"Did you listen to a word I said yesterday?" She asked incredulously. The Doctor considered a moment.

"I remember the bit where you were yelling about how we were out of milk, if that's what you mean." He replied after a few seconds.

"No." Donna negated. "Not that part."

The Doctor shot his companion a puzzled glance, and Donna rolled her eyes.

"The part where I said we were going to _celebrate_. Because it's your _birthday._ And you've _never done that before._"

"Oh!" The Time Lord exclaimed, evidently remembering what Donna was talking about. "That!" He paused a moment. "Well, this _is_my celebration." He said, voice rather definite.

"No, this is the same thing you do every day." Donna countered.

"Can't it be both?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Something _you _want to do."

"It's settled then." Said the Doctor, starting a mantra of button pressing and lever pulling.

"Where are we going?" Questioned Donna.

"Axios IV. That's where I want to go." The Doctor answered, adjusting a dial all the while.

"Really?"

"Really."

"...Alright then." Donna conceded, taking a step back towards the guard rail and watching her friend work away. The Time Lord flipped a final switch and looked over to Donna, a bright grin illuminating his features.

"Allons-y!"

**oOo**

The Doctor and Donna lay side by side on their backs, enjoying the soft green sky of Axios IV from their position atop a hill that they had hiked up. Neither of them spoke, rather each was busy taking in the breath-taking scenery of the planet.

"...Wow..." Donna murmured.

"Hmm?" The Doctor hummed in response.

"No adventures. Today was...nice"

"It's a bloody miracle."

"In its own way."

Donna turned her head to see the Doctor, noting the small smile that was pulling the corners of his mouth, the soft look in his eyes.

Most of the time, Donna could see every year the Doctor had lived, written on his features, echos of them living as the shadows in his eyes, entirely transparent through his facade of false smiles and brittle laughs. But...Not now.

The smile he wore was geniune, there was no pain in his eyes, and, for what Donna was the first time she's ever seen, her Spaceman was _relaxing_.

If she hadn't known any better, she's have thought the Time Lord just to be another, average 30 year old guy, albeit with a strange taste in footwear.

Just one more miracle to add to the pile.

**oOo**

"Thank you, Donna."

Donna turned her attention from the center column of the TARDIS, and instead focused on the Doctor, whose eyes were still trained on the controls in front of him, giving off no signs that he's said anything at all.

"I'm sorry?" She asked, just to check that she hadn't been imagining things. This time, the Doctor looked up, fixing Donna with an earnest stare.

"I said thank you." He repeated.

"What for?" Questioned Donna.

"Everything." The Time Lord answered without hesitation. "Absolutely everything, but today especially."

Donna shook her head some.

"It wasn't that special." She denied.

"But it was." Said the Doctor. "It was the best." He paused a moment. "I'm serious, Donna. Today was nice. You _made_ it nice. Really, I'm glad you did that, I'm glad you made me do this today.

"What, celebrate your birthday?" Donna inquired. The Doctor nodded.

Donna smirked a bit.

"Getting sentimental are we?" She quipped. The Doctor gave an easy shrug.

"Maybe a bit."

The miracles just kept coming.

* * *

**And that's it. If you would be so kind as to leave a review on your way out, that would be just awesome. Even if you don't, thanks for reading, have a fantastic day, and DFTBA!**


End file.
